House of The Dead
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Lenalee, Kanda dan Lavi ditantang untuk uji nyali di sebuah rumah duka yang angker. Dapatkah mereka kembali dengan selamat?


**Haruka: "Baru kali ini Haru-chan bikin fic misteri jadi maap kalo nggak pas atau kurang serem yaw.."**

**Lenalee: "Kita ngapain di fic kali ini?"**

**Haruka: "Kita? Kalian kalee gua enggak."**

**Kanda: "Iya, dasar bawel!"**

**Haruka: "Enak aja bilang gua bawel!"**

**Kanda: "Kan emang lu bawel."**

**Lenalee: "Berantem lagi deh.."**

**Lavi: "Ngomong-ngomong, Allen mana?"**

**Haruka: "Lagi siap-siap dengan tugasnya di ruang make up."**

**Lavi: "Emang peran dia apa?"**

**Haruka: "Aduuh.. Kalian ini banyak tanya deh. Udah ntar liat aja.."**

**Disclaimer: Everybody knows that -man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

** sedangkan judul saia pinjem dari game: "The House of The Dead", it belongs to Sega.**

* * *

**Warning: mungkin bakal rada OOC, plot amburadul, chara arwah, terjadi pertumpahan darah, chara death.**

Hari itu sepulang sekolah beberapa kakak kelas yang terkenal bandel dan membuat masalah mencegat tiga sekawan yang hendak pulang. Meraka menantang untuk uji nyali dengan taruhan yang cukup menakutkan untuk seorang murid.

"Kalian berani tidak?", tantang salah seorang kakak kelas tersebut.

"Che! Tentu saja kami berani", jawab Kanda dengan tegas.

Setelah mereka bubar mereka pulang bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kau yakin akan menerima tantangan itu, Yuu?"

**SRING! **Sebilah katana menatap lurus si kelinci merah

"Punya nyali juga kamu memanggilku dengan nama itu. Tak takut nyawamu melayang ya?"

"Kanda! Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan membawa mugen ke sekolah?" nasihat Lenalee.

"Aiiya.. maaf, uda kebiasaan sih. Jadi kita benar-benar akan menginap di rumah duka yang terlantarkan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian tidak mau dibilang pengecut kan?"

Kedua temannya hanya dapat mengangguk karena mereka membenarkan perkataan sobat kapten anggar mereka itu.

"Nanti malam kita berkumpul di depan rumah tersebut dan jangan lupa membawa bekal yang dibutuhkan."

Mereka bertiga pun berpisah di sebuah perempatan jalan.

Ketika malam tiba masing-masing dari mereka berangkat ke rumah tujuan mereka.

Lavi datang dan menyapa Kanda yang sudah datang lebih awal dan merapikan barang bawaannya. Tak lama kemudian Lenalee datang lalu uji nyali pun dimulai. Peraturannya mereka harus berada di dalam rumah itu sampai pukul lima pagi. Seluruh kakak kelas akan mengunci pintu dan berjaga di luar.

Ketika memasuki rumah itu debu beterbangan dan membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk. Juga bau yang apak dengan udara yang lembab menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Iih, jorok banget", kata Lenalee dengan nada jijik.

"Namanya juga rumah terlantar", balas Lavi.

Mereka pun mulai berkeliling, masuk dari satu ruang ke ruang lain. Yang namanya rumah duka tentu saja mayoritas berisi bunga-bunga yang sudah layu, peti mati kayu yang sudah lapuk, beberapa dokumen tua yang lusuh dan kecoklatan menghiasi setiap ruangan. Mereka tiba pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada peti mati, bunga layu, maupun kertas, hanya ada beberapa lukisan dan sebuah piano bercat putih yang sudah tua dan tidak terawat.

"Wah, ada piano", ujar Lenalee begitu ia melihat piano itu.

Lavi membersihkan sedikit debu pada sisi atas piano tersebut, terasa ada permukaan yang tidak lagi halus namun ia menghiraukannya. Kanda memperhatikan piano itu dari sisi seberang teman-temannya. Ia melihat ada bekas hitam pada sudut tajamnya lalu ia menyentuhnya. Terasa dingin. Tiba-tiba Kanda menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu, memperhatikan sesuatu di sana.

"Ada apa Kanda?"

"T- Tidak ada apa-apa", Kanda kembali mendekat pada kedua temannya itu.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sorot matanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan penuh dendam dan amarah. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang sadar akan tragedi yang tengah menunggu mereka. Menunggu mereka untuk masuk ke jurang kegelapan tanpa dasar.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama mereka pun beristirahat di tengah lobby. Lenalee yang lelah sudah tertidur.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya"

"Nggak perlu pamit pula lagi."

"Nanti kalo aku ilang gimana, Yuu?"

"Bodo amat", jawab Kanda cuek

"Yuu-chan jahat..", Lavi memelas.

"**BRISIK KAU! BURUAN SONO SEBELUM AKU MARAH DAN MENCINCANGMU, USAGI!"**, Kanda sudah bersiap menarik mugen katananya, daripada kehilangan nyawa sebelum uji nyali dituntaskan maka ia pun segera pergi.

Lenalee melihat sosok serba putih kurang lebih sama tinggi dengan dirinya. Kulitnya pucat pasi, ia mengenakan baju pasien yang sama putihnya dengan kulitnya. Karena penasaran ia pun mendekatinya.

"Kamu siapa?", tanya Lenalee.

Ia hendak menyentuh pundaknya, tapi sosok tersebut tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Lenalee. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah, bahkan ada luka hantaman dan robek di dahi kiri hingga pipi kirinya. Pandangan sosok itu mulai berubah. Begitu dingin dan menusuk tajam, kemudian ia menusuk Lenalee dengan pisau yang daritadi digenggamnya. Lenalee pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak, sekujur tubuhnya berpeluh karena ketakutan.

"Ada apa Lenalee?", Kanda yang terkejut mendekati Lenalee dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Seperti nyata, aku bisa merasakan sakitnya"

"Sudahlah itu cuma mimpi"

"**AWAS!"**

**JREB!**

Lenalee tepat waktu mendorong Kanda sebelum sebuah pisau yang dilempar itu menancap di kepalanya. Mereka pun menengok ke arah pelemparnya, tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut putih dan berkulit pucat dan penuh darah membawa sebilah pisau yang lain. Spontan Lenalee mengenalinya.

"Dia.. Dia yang ada dalam mimpiku tadi", ujar Lenalee sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok itu.

"Apa? Kamu bercanda kan?"

Sosok pemuda tadi entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah tempat tepat di depan Kanda dan menyerangnya. Untungnya Kanda sigap menghindar sehingga ia tidak mengalami luka serius lalu ia segera berlari untuk mengambil katananya.

"**AAAAARH!"**

Salah satu pisau menancap di telapak tangan kanan Lenalee. Darah mengucur tanpa henti hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kanda hendak balik menyerang tapi hantu itu telah menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan di dinding menggunakan darah Lenalee.

-_**NOBODY CAN LEAVE HERE ALIVE!**_-

"Che sial!"

Kanda mengambil syal yang ditinggalkan Lavi dan digunakannya untuk menghentikan darah Lenalee agar tidak keluar lebih banyak. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Lenalee tersadar.

"Lenalee?"

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah, sebaiknya istirahat", jawabnya dengan tetap siap siaga menghadapi kemungkinan dia akan muncul kembali.

"Lavi mana?"

Kanda teringat bahwa kawannya si kelinci tak kunjung kembali, ia ingin segera mencarinya namun tidak aman bagi Lenalee bila ia tinggal sendirian.

"Aku ikut saja"

"Tapi ini bahaya"

"Lavi kan temanku juga, aku juga khawatir padanya"

Mereka berdua berkeliling mencari. Mulai dari ruang di lantai satu hingga lantai dasar, akhirnya mereka menemukannya berdiri di tengah halaman belakang. Berapa kalipun ia dipanggil, tak ada jawaban.

"Lavi!", panggil Lenalee.

"Kamu kenapa baka usagi?"

Lavi tetap tidak merespon. Lenalee yang semakin khawatir mendekatinya dan mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. Lavi merespon, ia menoleh dan menatapnya dingin.

"Lavi kamu baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Lenalee khawatir. Tanpa sebab yang jelas Lavi mencekiknya.

"L- La- vi", suara Lenalee terbata-bata karena mulai sesak nafas.

"Apa-apaan kamu usagi?", Kanda berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lavi dari leher Lenalee. Karena cengkramannya terlalu kuat maka ia terpaksa menghantam lengan Lavi dengan sarung katananya.

"Di- uhuk dia bukan Lavi", kata Lenalee setengah terbatuk mengumpulkan nafas.

"Dia adalah anak tadi dalam tubuh Lavi"

**JRAK!**

"**KANDA!"**, jerit Lenalee histeris melihat Lavi menusuk Kanda, kawannya sendiri dengan belati.

"Kau.."

"Sudah kubilang, tiada satu orang pun yang akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup", seringgainya dengan sadis.

Kanda terjatuh, Lenalee berusaha menyadarkan Lavi namun Lavi melemparnya hingga menghantam jendela sampai kacanya pecah. Lenalee terkulai lemah, dipunggungnya tertancap pecahaan-pecahaan kaca. Semua telah berakhir..

"Belum selesai! Tinggal satu orang lagi", ujar hantu itu dari dalam raga Lavi.

Hantu itu keluar dari tubuh Lavi dan Lavi pun tersadar. Rohnya telah kembali mengambil alih raganya.

"Apa yang..", sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia mendapati kedua sahabatnya terkapar penuh luka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menopang mereka dan berusaha memanggil kakak-kakak kelas diluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Buka pintunya! Ada yang terluka nih"

Sunyi.. tak ada jawaban..

Apakah mereka meninggalkan kami terkunci disini?

Lavi mendobrak pintunya dan kenyataan yang pahit menyambutnya. Kakak kelas mereka tidak pergi melainkan terbunuh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" geram Lavi.

Dengan bantuan dari beberapa warga sekitar mereka semua dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Untunglah masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang selamat, selain dari mereka telah meninggal ditempat.

Dua hari kemudian Lavi datang menjenguk keadaan kedua sahabatnya di ruang mawar.

"Lenalee.."

"Lavi" "Usagi", Lenalee dan Kanda menjawab bersamaan.

"Yuu-chan juga ada disini? Bukannya kamu masih dalam masa pemulihan?"

"Baka Usagi, kau lupa ya kalau kemampuan penyembuhan tubuhku jauh lebih cepat dari manusia pada umumnya?"

"Oh, iya ya", Lavi cengar-cengir

"Che..", gubris Kanda.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian", tiba-tiba Lavi menjadi sangat serius.

"Apakah soal malam itu?", tanya Lenalee yang mulai gemetar ngeri karena teringat saat itu.

"Ya tepat sekali. Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat kalian dan kakak kelas kita sampai seperti itu?"

"Dia, pemuda berambut putih. Sepertinya penunggu rumah itu", jawab Kanda yang turut serius mengikuti Lavi.

"Begitu, baiklah aku pergi dulu"

"Jangan bilnag kau akan kembali ke sana Lavi!"

"Aku ada perlu di perpustakaan kok, nanti aku kembali lagi", Lavi pun berlalu.

Lavi tiba di sebuah perpustakaan umum yang sangat besar di kota itu. Di sana ia browsing mencari data apapun yang berkaitan dengan arwah penunggu itu. Ia memulai dengan keyword "rambut putih". Ia menemukan banyak data, namun semuanya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan rumah duka itu. Setelah cukup lama mencari ia memejamkan matanya yang pedih karena menatap layar monitor selama tiga jam dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Nihil. Semuanya tidak ada yang cocok"

Lavi terbayang akan piano putih yang ditemukannya waktu itu, spontan ia bangun dan mengetikkan keyword "piano putih" pada search enggine dihadapannya.

_Heaven's Heart, sebuah piano pertama didunia yang diberi warna putih adalah mahakarya Earl Millenium, seorang piano maker profesional dari Norwegia. Ia tak hanya membuat Heaven's Heart namun juga Hell's Doom, sebuah piano yang diberi warna merah tua dan merupakan sisi gelap yang berlawanan denagn piano putih._

"_Tidak baik membuat sisi terang saja maka saya buat juga sisi gelapnya agar keseimbangan tetap terjaga", tuturnya._

_Heaven's Heart dimiliki oleh pianis muda Allen Walker sedangkan Hell's Doom dimiliki oleh sahabat Allen, seorang pianis muda Neah Fourteenth yang mendampingi permainan piano Allen._

Setelah membacanya ia segera mengklik link pada nama si pemilik piano putih, Allen Walker.

_Allen Walker, lahir di Inggris pada tanggal 25 Desember 187X. Dia adalah seorang pianis muda yang memulai karier bersama sahabatnya Neah Fourteenth di Jepang. Berkat kesuksesannya Earl Milenium seorang piano maker profesional menghadiahkan piano mahakarya terbesar sepanjang sejarahnya yaitu Heaven's Heart. Kesuksesannya semakin memuncak ketika ia meliris sebuah lagu berjudul 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss' yang diciptakan oleh Kaoru Wada. Ia meninggal di Jepang pada tanggal 31 Oktober 189X karena kecelakaan._

Penasaran akan subyek yang bernama Allen itu, ia mencari info tentang kematiannya.

_Allen Walker pianis muda yang khas dengan rambut putih saljunya ditemukan meninggal dengan luka robek di dahi hingga pipi kirinya di dalam kamar apartemennya. Polisi yang mengusut kasus ini berkata bahwa kejadian ini adalah murni kecelakaan. Kini jasadnya akan dikremasi di krematorium sekaligus rumah duka Noah, sedangkan piano langka Heaven's Heart justru diperebutkan oleh para kolektor._

"_Daripada jadi rebutan saya putuskan agar Heaven's Dream juga dibakar dan dikubur disamping makam beliau agar beliau dapat menggunakannnya di alam sana", ucap Earl._

_Segera piano tersebut dikirim ke rumah duka Noah untuk dibakar dan dikubur disamping sang pemilik._

_Sumber: Shibuya Daily Newspaper_

_1 November 189X_

Setelah dirasa menemukan berita yang cocok ia segera kembali dan menceritakannya kepada kedua temannya di rumah sakit.

"Benar begitu?", Tanya Lenalee seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Lavi.

"Anak ini kan yang kalian lihat waktu itu?", Lavi menunjukkan foto sang pianis berambut putih yang ia dapatkan dari internet.

"Benar, dialah hantunya", Jawab Kanda.

"Malang sekali ya nasibnya", Lenalee menimpali.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal", ujar Kanda dengan pose berpikir.

"Apa itu, Nda?"

"Kalau memang benar dia meninggal karena kecelakaan berarti tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menghantui rumah itu kan?"

Semua terdiam, mereka menyadari ketidakberesan dari semua ini.

"Dapatkah kita menolongnya?", pinta Lenalee.

"Kau yakin ingin kembali kesana?"

"Umm!", angguknya.

Mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke rumah duka Noah besok malam.

Dengan berbekal senter, katana (khusus Kanda) dan seikat bunga mereka masuk ke dalam.

'Masih punya nyali juga mereka datang kemari', pikir si hantu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mengambil pisaunya dan menyerang mereka.

Kanda yang seorang kapten tim anggar tentu dapat mendeteksi kehadiran hawa membunuh itu. Ia menangkis serangannya dan mengunci geraknya dengan tangan yang sudah dilumuri air suci sehingga ia dapat menyentuh roh.

"Namamu Allen Walker?", tanya Lenalee.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ini untukmu", Lavi menyerahkan seikat bunga yang dibawanya.

Allen memandang dengan heran lalu menjatuhkan pisaunya. Dirasa tak berbahaya lagi Kanda melepaskannya.

"Kami turut menyesal atas kejadian naas yang menimpamu", ucap Lenalee lembut.

"Kau meninggal karena kecelakaan di apartemenmu kan?", tanya Lavi.

Allen menggeleng lalu menyatukan tangan meeka semua. Ia membawa pikiran mereka ke masa lalu di hari itu, hari saat kecelakaan atau lebih tepatnya pembunuhan terjadi.

-flashback-

_Hari itu Allen dan Neah sukses dengan pentas mereka. Pers berkerumun mewawancarai mereka. Meski mereka adalah tim pianis tapi permainan piano Allen jauh lebih disukai oleh para pendengar karna Heaven's Heart memiliki bunyi yang damai dan indah sedangkan Hell's doom yang mengimbangi suara piano putih itu memiliki bunyi yang indah namun agak parau._

"_Bagaimana perasaan anda saat pentas tadi?"_

"_Tentu saja saya senang, apalagi saya dapat berkolaborasi dengan sahabat saya Neah"_

_Neah tersenyum, namun itu hanyalah topeng yang menutupi sifat dan perasaan yang sebenarnya._

_Malam itu hujan lebat, Neah datang ke apartemen Allen. Ding Dong.. bel pintu ditekannya. Allen yang sedang berlatih dengan pianonya segera membukakan pintu._

"_Neah, kok hujan-hujanan?", Allen mempersilahkannya masuk, diberikannya handuk dan secangkir teh hangat._

"_Ada apa datang malam-malam begini?"_

_Neah tidah menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk._

"_Neah kau mendengarku?"_

_Tiba-tiba Neah menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya hingga dahi bagian kirinya menatap sudut lancip dari piano putih dan menghasilkan luka robek yang cukup lebar._

_Allen jatuh ke lantai dan memegangi lukanya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Neah mengambil pisau dan menggores luka itu sampai ke pipi kirinya._

"_Sakit tahu! Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku!"_

"_Tega? Tahukah kamu seberapa teganya dirimu? Sudah lama aku memotong tali persahabatan kita Allen."_

"_Tapi kenapa Neah?"_

"_Kau mau tahu kenapa? Pertama karena aku iri padamu. Kau selalu mendapat segalanya ketenaran, perhatian, semuanya. Bahkan orangtuaku sendiri lebih membanggakanmu dibandingkan aku."_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."_

"_DIAM! Sudah aku tidak peduli lagi lakukan saja sesukamu!", Neah langsung meninggalkannya dengan amarah yang memuncak bahkan pintu pun jadi sasaran kemarahannya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa perbuatan dan perkataannya tadi adalah yang terakhir untuk mantan sahabatnya itu._

_Allen berusaha bangun dari lantai tapi ia tidak bisa. Kepalanya begitu berat dan sakit karena mengalami gegar otak. Tidak dapat meminta pertolongan akhirnya ia meninggal dan keesokan harinya ditemukan oleh salah seorang roomservice._

-flashback end-

Mereka pun kembali ke masa kini. Raut wajah mereka berubah terkejut, marah dan juga sedih.

"Kau masih belum dapat memaafkannya ya?", tanya Lenalee.

Ia menggeleng dan menjawab.

"Tidak, aku sudah memaafkannya. Hanya saja perbuatan dan perkataan terakhirnya waktu itu meninggalkan kegelapan dalam diriku, ia menggerogoti hatiku dan memaksaku membunuh. Aku sudah berusaha meredam niat jahatnya namun sia-sia aku hanya sanggup menahannya selama 20 jam saja.

"Ada yang dapat kami lakukan untuk menolongmu?", tanya Lenalee?

"Kalau kalian tak keberatan tolong semayamkan ragaku selayaknya dan piano putih itu tolong juga dibakar dan dikuburkan di sebelah makamku."

"Tapi dimana ragamu?", tanya Kanda.

"Ada di dalam piano itu."

Keesokan paginya mereka mengambil piano itu dari dalam rumah duka. Kanda menemukan sebuah pot kecil dengan ukiran inisial AW di salah satu sisinya. Lavi yang membersihkan piano itu merasakan guratan kasar di permukaan piano yang tertutup debu, setelah ia bersihkan ia dapat membaca guratan di atas piano itu.

_Allen sobatku, maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk membunuhmu, aku terlalu emosi hingga tanpa sadar aku telah melukaimu. Kumohon jangan menyimpan dendam daripadaku, aku janji akan menemanimu. Tunggulah aku. Neah._

"Neah, anak itu meninggal bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap apartemen tempat Allen tinggal tepat satu bulan setelah Allen dinyatakan meninggal", ujar seorang nenek yang datang ke pemakaman itu

"Bunuh diri?", tanya lavi menegaskan.

"Iya, Almarhum kakekkulah yang mengusut peristiwa itu. Ia bunuh diri dengan motif penyesalan. Kakekku tidak tahu apa maksud penyesalan itu dan sepertinya nanti aku akan menyampaikan padanya apa arti dari surat penyesalan itu bila aku sudah menyusulnya."

Mereka akhirnya menguburkan jasadnya dengan layak, juga sesuai permintaan terakhirnya piano Heaven's Heart di kubur disampingnya. Setelah doa dipanjatkan mereka meninggalkan pemakaman. Samar-samar terdengar alunan piano yang memainkan melodi Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss dan ucapan..

_Arigatou.._

**Uwao.. critanya ngaco ya? Mana pendek lagi..! TAT**

**Maaf karena saia mengarang fic di tengah kesibukan tugas dan ulangan sekolah yang begitu padat. Yaah.. tak heran sih karena saia mengambil kejuruan jadi harus siap banting tulang, banting vas, dan banting-banting lainnya (di hajar yang punya barang).**

**Allen: author-san kenapa aku dapet peran antagonis sih? T^T**

**Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda: *menjauh dari Allen***

**Allen: kenapa kalian menjauh?**

**Lavi: takut kamu rasuki.**

**Lenalee: ga mau di lempar lagi.. *sob***

**Kanda: *langsung pergi***

**Allen: ini gara-gara author-san! *ngejar-ngejar author yang udah kabur entah kemana***

**Kritik dan Saran saia terima dengan lapangan (lapang dada dodol!)..**

**Thanks to read..(_ _)**


End file.
